


3 Drunken Words, and 5 Loving Ones That Came With It.

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College Years, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can probably tell, this is a sequel to 3 Drunken Words!! My words are a big twisted and messy and such, but i hope you guys still like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Drunken Words, and 5 Loving Ones That Came With It.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 8:00 pm and I regret my fluffy fic ways.

~Rhett POV~

I don't know what happened at all before I passed out yesterday night, but i happened to wake up in link's bunkbed. My heart jumped.

There, lay a sleepy Link, infront of me, hair a mess, and fast asleep.

Thoughts rushed through my head: "How did this happen?" "Did he allow me here somehow?" "Was it because of the college party??" Me and my very sober mind lay full of thoughts.

My breathing became so very harsh and unsteady, Link must have noticed. He woke up. He felt a figure in front of him. He turned and saw me. He jerked up, and next thing i knew that I was on the floor.

"Oh my fucking God Rhett, are you ok?" Link said hastily, right after my fall.

"Im..fine." I slurred. I didn't even focus on what i was saying now. I just spooned with my best friend.

"Now, tell me...WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING IN MY BUNKBED?" He yelled. It was around 5:30am, i was scared another person might hear.

"I-I don't know, maybe I was still very drunk when it all happened?" I said. "You may be right...but don't get drunk like that again...you where in another world with what you where talking about..." Link said harshly. He might lf thought I couldnt see it, but i seen he was slightly blushing. I was coming down from my sober mode, and finally connecting the pieces. My eyes widened.

Last night i told Link "I loved him".  
I knew we where blood brothers...partners, but..i never really told him I loved him.

"Well, um...I'm going to get breakfast really quick" Link stuttered, and rushed out the dorm.

~Link POV~

What just happened excited me so much on the inside. The man loved so much, had been breathing on my neck, he had just been sleeping by me. I went to a close-by diner that seeemed to be cooking breakfast. I took some food to go. My mind fluttered with thoughts "My wishes may be coming true?" "Does he even remember what happened last night?" My heart beat was fast. I quickly rushed back to my dormroom.

I handed Rhett his breakfast. He muttered a soft "thanks" and sat on his bunkbed. He slowly unwrapped the bag full of food, and take small bites. His foggy greens became foggier, turning grey.

"So...um..with what happened earlier...." I mumbled, as a sat by him on his bunkbed. "Just eat y-your breakfast Link....please." He said sternly, his eyebrows frowned as he looked at me. He didn't know i could see he was in the verge of tears. "Well I just wanted to ask–" "Don't ask anything, Link." "But Rhett—" "LINK PLEASE." Rhett yelled. "But....do you like me? Not just a friend man, but, as a-a..." "Boyfriend?" Rhett finished. My heart began to beat fast.

I looked right into his glistening eyes, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Damn, i was right. Those lips where pretty soft. Smooth.

I finally let go after a few minutes. I wanted to go again so badly. His lips were like magnets.  
He looked at me surprised. "That's what kissing a guy is like..." Rhett said, bewilderedly. He blushed a bit. "So...back to what i was asking...do you like me? Was you sleeping in my bed on purpose?" I asked. He sighed. "Yes to the liking, No to the bed. But, i must say, you where warm. You little head layed on my chest." He said smirking. He gulped. He nudged me. "But..since the moment i gave up that other college, i knew i liked you. I couldn't loose you, for anything. We are more than just blood brothers now man." He said softly. He gave me a subtle smirk and looked at me with his kind eyes. I smiled back at him. "Remember, I really do love you Link." and kissed my forehead. Those words, "i really do love you", slid through my head with happiness and ease

How i felt was coming true. Everything i hoped for was coming true. Those 3 drunken words my roommate said where now faded. Now the 5 loving words my boyfriend said where all that mannered.


End file.
